The formation of a plant involves the generation of new cells by the division cycle and development, in these of specialised structure and metabolism. Specialization is accompanied by a decreasing capacity for division which declines with particular rapidity in cells of monocotyledonous plants, such as cereals.
In yeast, cdc2 gene function is necessary for progress through the two major control points at which the cell cycle can be delayed until the requirements of cell size and nutrition are met (1; 2). The control of these points is effected by the interaction of the cdc2 gene product, p34.sup.cdc2, with stimulatory and inhibitory elements (3, 4).
The possible contribution of changing p34.sup.cdc2 level to control of cell division during development has been little studied in any organism.